


Overworked

by sailorjoon_with_dimples



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kim Hongjoong is Tired, Kim Hongjoong pls come home, Light Angst, M/M, Park Seonghwa & Kim Hongjoong - Freeform, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Platonic Relationships, Seonghwa knows how Hongjoong feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjoon_with_dimples/pseuds/sailorjoon_with_dimples
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Overworked

Hongjoong is always busy. He never leaves his studio; always writing down new ideas and working on songs for their new album that has yet to be finished. Seonghwa misses the younger. He’s used to seeing his face around the dorm, whether it be sleeping or teasing one of the members. 

Seonghwa lay in his bed, staring up at the top bunk, imagining Hongjoong laying there asleep. He really wishes it was reality. The other members were starting to worry as well, always asking Seonghwa where he was and when he will get back like he would know more than them.

Seonghwa decides to grab his phone and call the rapper; missing his voice. He hits the call button and waits. When Hongjoong picks up, his voice sounds... off.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh. When are you coming home?” Seonghwa turns on his side.

“I’m not sure, why? Is it important?” Seonghwa could hear him click on his keyboard. 

“Just miss you is all.” his voice went quiet, embarrassed. He hears a soft chuckle.

“Won’t be long.”

“Promise?” 

There’s a pause before he hears a sigh and then an answer, “Promise.”

“Okay. Thank you. See you soon.”

“Bye. Love you.” Seonghwa’s heart skips a beat. 

“You too.” He hangs up and lets his phone fall next to him on the mattress. A small smile is glued to his face as he thinks about the smaller man finally getting some rest. He needs it and Seonghwa knows it.

________

An hour and a half passes before Hongjoong enters their shared room. They smile at each other.

“Hey.” Hongjoong says.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Hongjoong’s cheeks heat up.

Seonghwa sits up in bed as he watches Hongjoong shuffle around the room: he takes off his hat and hangs it up, goes over to the ladder of their bunk bed to reach his charger and plug in his phone, then finally grabs clean pajamas from his dresser drawer to take a shower.

“Be right back.” Hongjoong leaves the room. Seonghwa let out a sigh, his body releasing stress. He lays back down on the bed and decides to go through social media as he waits for Hongjoong to come back. 

His thoughts drift away, thinking about how Hongjoong’s slipper-clad feet dragged against the floor, or how he didn’t talk about his day like he usually does. Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrow in worry. 

Hongjoong enters the room again soon, his hair wet. Seonghwa stands from the bed and walks up to Hongjoong, preventing him from moving further into the room.

“Hongjoong. Are you getting enough sleep?” Seonghwa gently grabs Hongjoong’s face in his hands as he talks. Hongjoong stares back up, dark circles under his eyes. 

“I- yeah. Why do you say that?” Hongjoong doesn’t make a move to take Seonghwa’s hands from his face so Seonghwa rubs his soft cheeks with his thumbs.

“You’re never home, Hongjoong-ah. The members and I are worried. Not to mention there are bags under your eyes.” Seonghwa decides not to tell Hongjoong about the details he thought about earlier. 

“Well I’ve been working hard for this album. And I’m functioning aren’t I?” Hongjoong moves out of Seonghwa’s way to climb the ladder. Seonghwa’s hands fall to his sides, his eyes following the leader. 

“Hongjoong,” his voice comes out harsher than intended. Hongjoong turns to look at the elder as he’s about to climb up. “You know our health is more important than our music, right? That’s what we’ve been saying since the beginning.”

Hongjoong looked like he was going to argue so Seonghwa spoke again before he could.

“I know. The company will be angry if the album is late, but Hongjoong. Mingi is already taking a break. The album has been in the back of everyone’s minds because of it. So please, for me, could you just sleep. I don’t want you to work any more than you have to.”

Hongjoong stares at Seonghwa in silence. His face is hard to read, but his body language is telling Seonghwa he is exhausted. The vocalist lets out a small sigh.

“I’m sorry,” it’s small, but the sound reaches Seonghwa’s ears. “I didn’t realize you cared that much I guess.” Seonghwa scoffs.

“Don’t care? You’re my best friend. The leader of the group. You think I don’t care about your health?” 

“I didn’t say that-“

“But that’s what you meant,” there’s a pause. “I know how you feel. I can see it in your face, hear it in the way you talk. You’re exhausted and sleep deprived. Don’t you feel it?” Hongjoong goes quiet again, just listening to Seonghwa break down.

“Hongjoong, I can’t keep telling you, ‘Come home and eat. You worked hard’ every day. I have my own life to live. I have to take care of myself.” Hongjoong looks annoyed now. 

“I never asked you to take care of me.”

“But I want to.” 

The younger’s face changes. His cheeks are red again.

“Why?”

Seonghwa steps closer, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s smaller figure.

“Because I love you. You’re so helpless when you’re by yourself, or just with me. You don’t like when things are out of your control so I have to keep reminding you to just let life work on its own. Rest. Give yourself a break. You’ve worked hard.” 

Hongjoong leans into Seonghwa’s shoulder and lets out a sob. Seonghwa feels his arms wrap around his waist. Seonghwa runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s damp hair as they sway slowly side to side.

When Hongjoong calms down enough to speak, his chin atop Seonghwa’s shoulder, he says, “I’m sorry Hwa. I’m just- I hate being weak. I hate being tired and, and exhausted. It makes me feel like I can never get enough done. It weighs me down so much that I never think about it, I just work and work until I break down.” 

Seonghwa leans back to look at Hongjoong’s wet face. He wipes Hongjoong’s tears away and holds his face again. 

“Just sleep.” he whispers. Hongjoong nods. 

“Can I sleep with you?” he asks. Seonghwa smiles and wipes away more tears.

“Of course.” 


End file.
